Somenone to watch over me
by Liv Marie
Summary: Como ele pôde ser tão cego. Como ele não viu por trás dos óculos e da franja, por trás do aparelho ortodôntico e das estampas berrantes, a pessoa magnífica que ali se escondia? AU, S03, Detty.


Título: **Someone to watch over me**

Sinopse: Como ele pôde ser tão cego. Como ele não viu por trás dos óculos e da franja, por trás do aparelho ortodôntico e das estampas berrantes, a pessoa magnífica que ali se escondia?

Música: Someone to watch over me (versão do Sting)

xXx

Sozinho em um canto, acompanhado apenas por um copo de whisky semi-vazio enquanto a festa de lançamento da edição especial de 30 da revista Mode acontece à todo vapor, Daniel Meade observava à distância, Betty Suarez.

Ela usa um vestido estampado na altura dos joelhos. O que há quatro anos, em uma descrição incluindo Betty, significaria um desastre. Mas não esta noite. Essa noite, todas as escolhas de Betty foram certas. Seu vestido é de seda. As estampas são uma mistura de cores na qual predomina o vermelho e uma fusão de tonalidades quentes que acentuam sua pele morena e dançam sobre suas curvas, da maneira certa. Sua sandália, salto agulha, também é vermelha. Os acessórios são simples, meros adornos. Um par de brincos de ouro que descem em cascata até seus ombros e uma única pulseira, também dourada. Sua maquiagem é suave, delicada. O único destaque, seu batom vermelho. À distância, ela sorri exibindo uma fileira de dentes brancos enquanto conversa com Marc. Daniel suspira. Ele sentia falta do aparelho. Sentia falta dos óculos, esta noite substituídos por lentes de contato. Mas principalmente, ele sentia falta dela. Betty. A Betty que ele conhecera há quatro anos e que se tornara sua assistente, confidente, melhor amiga. A primeira mulher que Daniel não tratou como um objeto. A única que sempre esteve ao seu lado. Betty foi a primeira pessoa a enxergar além de seus olhos azuis. A ver mais do que um solteirão cobiçado e mimado. Ela viu o homem que ele era, e principalmente o homem que ele poderia ser. Mas o tempo e a vida haviam apresentado caminhos diferentes aos dois. Ela se tornara editora, ele se casara. Ela teve seu coração partido. Primeiro Henry, depois Matt, namorados, passageiros. Ele também teve seu coração partido com a perda de sua esposa Molly. Eles se afastaram. Por motivos que Daniel agora já não conseguia encontrar ou justificar. Mas a verdade é que ele sentia falta de Betty. De alguma forma, sem que Daniel percebesse, ela havia se tornado uma enorme parte de sua vida. E sua ausência o deixara vazio.

Um homem se aproxima de Betty e Marc, e com um sorriso galanteador, um sorriso que Daniel reconhece bem demais, ele oferece à jovem uma taça de champanhe ao que ela agradece com um sorriso tímido, que Daniel também reconhece. Sim, essa noite Betty havia feito todas as escolhas certas. Mas aceitar os cortejos de Becks, antigo amigo de Daniel com um passado mais do que duvidoso em relação às mulheres, certamente não era uma boa escolha.

-x-

Betty estava acostumada a chamar a atenção de estranhos. Sua aparência, sempre encontrou uma série de descrições às quais, nenhuma, empregava a palavra discreta. Não, Betty estava acostumada que falassem de suas roupas, seus cabelos, seus óculos, sobrancelhas, adereços. Sua origem latina, tão presente em suas feições. Seu corpo tão fora dos padrões de beleza de revistas como a Mode. O lugar que coincidentemente e ironicamente viria a se tornar seu segundo lar. Sim, Betty estava acostumada a ser o alvo das atenções. Mas não dessa maneira. Nunca de uma forma gentil, ou ainda, cheia de admiração, desejo. Mas as coisas haviam mudado. Drasticamente. E Betty havia mudado. Por dentro e por fora. E a prova disso estava parada diante dela lhe oferecendo uma taça de champanhe com intenções nada confiáveis. Mas não menos irresistíveis.

Ela não via Beckett Scott há pelo menos três anos. Mais precisamente, desde que Becks se afastara de seu melhor amigo, Daniel. A verdade é que enquanto Daniel ainda era um festeiro de carteirinha com muito dinheiro e gosto por diversão e nenhuma responsabilidade, os dois ainda tinha coisas em comum. Mas a partir do momento em que Daniel resolvera crescer e tornar-se um homem responsável, a amizade esfriara e a distância entre os dois aumentara, naturalmente. Betty sabia disso pois o efeito do crescimento de Daniel na relação entre os dois também se dera da mesma forma, embora não pelos mesmos motivos. A verdade é que Daniel hoje era um homem feito. E já não precisava de uma assistente que o pegasse pela mão e tomasse conta dele da forma que Betty fez. E Betty já não era apenas uma assistente tentando se fazer valer pelos seus esforços. Ela havia conseguido. Ela era hoje uma mulher de negócios, e a maior prova disso fora o convite que Claire Meade, mãe de Daniel e dona da revista Mode e das publicações Meade, havia lhe feito esta tarde. Editora chefe da Mode Brasil. Isso era mais do que uma oportunidade. Era um feito. O começo da concretização de seus sonhos. Não, Betty já não era uma assistente. Ela também se tornara uma mulher feita. E aparentemente Becks estava mais do que interessado.

"Então Betty, você está... maravilhosa." – Ela não consegue evitar o rubor que cobre suas faces.

"E você não perdeu seu jeito galanteador, eu vejo." – Ele sorri. E Betty procura disfarçar seu desconforto. Becks não era o tipo de homem que Betty imaginava ao seu lado. Pra começar ele era incrivelmente bonito e charmoso. Do tipo que deixa as moças ligeiramente tontas e incrivelmente deslumbradas. Ele também não era o legítimo bom moço, bem longe disso. Mas as escolhas de Betty, até então tão seguras, apenas haviam resultado em seu coração partido. Talvez fosse o momento de se arriscar. Ainda que os dois não fossem acabar em um relacionamento, a verdade é que Betty ainda era jovem. Uma jovem e bem sucedida mulher que além de tudo estava livre e solteira. E também um pouco solitária. Talvez fosse o momento de Betty se soltar um pouco e começar a se divertir. Certo? Aparentemente o destino não concorda e antes que Becks possa dar continuidade ao flerte, Daniel se aproxima dos dois.

"Becks! Há quanto tempo! Eu vejo que você encontrou a Betty, lembra dela? Óculos, aparelho, muitas cores. Costumava ser minha assistente." – Betty revira os olhos, gesto que passa despercebido pelos homens que se encaram com escassa cortesia.

"Ele sabe quem eu sou Daniel." – Betty suspira. Será que pelo menos por essa noite ela poderia deixar de ser a jovem do poncho mexicano?

"Claro! Como eu poderia esquecer? Mas devo confessar que quase não reconheci a nossa Betty. Ela parece bem crescida, não acha Danny-boy?"

"Você notou então?"

"Como eu poderia não notar?" – Becks fala com um sorriso debochado, provocando Daniel. Ele e Daniel sempre haviam sido competitivos. E a verdade era que a mudança de Betty não fora a única coisa que Becks notara. Ele também percebera os olhos de Daniel a acompanhando aonde quer que ela fosse.

"Betty, você se importa em avisar a minha mãe que a editora da revista Elle está procurando por ela?"

"Na verdade Daniel, eu me importo sim. Becks e eu estávamos no meio de uma conversa aqui." – A expressão de ferocidade no rosto de Daniel se desfaz. Ele olha para Betty como se não a reconhecesse.

"Betty?"

"Você não teria por acaso algumas pessoas para receber? Afinal de contas, é a sua revista." – Talvez fosse pela ausência de seus óculos. Talvez fosse pelo ofuscar das luzes do salão. Fosse o que fosse, Betty não viu nos olhos de Daniel o lampejo de mágoa. O desapontamento ao perceber que ela não era apenas mais uma vítima no jogo de Becks. Ela também estava jogando.

Atordoado, Daniel procura em seus olhos castanhos algum vestígio da jovem que ele julgava conhecer tão bem, mas não encontra. Ele olha para Becks que o brinda com uma taça.

"Divirta-se Danny-boy. Nós vamos tentar fazer o mesmo." – Conduzindo Betty pela cintura, Becks se afasta, levando-a consigo e deixando Daniel solitário em meio a um salão cheio.

-x-

Durante a noite a chuva banhou Manhattan.

Betty foi para casa, acompanhada por Becks.

Daniel saiu mais cedo da festa, sozinho.

-x-

No caminho para casa, Becks enche o espaço com palavras. Palavras de galanteio, sedução, bajulação. Mas para Betty, palavras vazias. Ela reconhecia no minuto em que as palavras saiam da boca dele e na medida em que chegavam aos seus ouvidos, seu efeito parecia ser justamente o contrário ao desejado. Ela tentou sorrir. E deixar que as coisas tomassem seu rumo. Não era como se ela tivesse prática o suficiente para conduzir as ações da noite. Betty Suarez e um caso de uma noite só. Definitivamente as coisas estavam mudando. Parte dela se sentia livre, leve. O que ela estava fazendo não era errado. Ou certo. Apenas agindo por impulso. Se entregando aos seus desejos. Bem, talvez não exatamente seus desejos. Quer dizer, Becks era sem sombra de dúvida um homem desejável. Muito desejável. E fisicamente Betty não era imune aos seus encantos. Mas faltava algo. E a havia essa outra parte de Betty. A parte que não se sentia tão leve, nem tão livre.

"Então é aqui que você se esconde?" – Só então Betty percebe que o táxi parou. Os dois descem do carro e param junto à entrada.

"É, obrigada pela companhia esta noite. Eu confesso que costumo me sentir solitária nesses eventos."

"Foi um prazer." – Ele esboça um sorriso cheio de charme. – "Então..."

"Então..."

"Não me convida para entrar?" – Betty é pega de surpresa. Ela sorri nervosamente.

"Você não deveria ter me beijado antes de me perguntar isso?"

"Falha minha." – Ele se inclina e a beija nos lábios. Betty fecha os olhos alguns segundos tarde demais. E sente... nada. Quer dizer, tem uma língua que não é sua na sua boca. Mas isso é basicamente tudo. É agradável. Mas não deveria ser mais? Como as pessoas eram capazes de fazer isso sem o menor sentimento? Bem, ela estava prestes a descobrir. Ela escuta o riso abafado de Becks contra seus lábios e interrompe o beijo.

"O que foi? Eu fiz alguma coisa errada?"

"Não, de forma alguma. Você é um amor Betty. Na verdade o problema sou eu. É que não consegui deixar de imaginar a cara do Daniel se ele nos visse agora."

"Oh. Uhn, qual seria o problema? Quer dizer, ele é meu chefe, mas ele não escolhe quem eu posso ou não beijar."

"Claramente. Até porque se ele pudesse escolher nós não estaríamos aqui." – Becks a puxa pela cintura para perto de si e se inclina para mais um beijo. Betty fecha os olhos, mas antes que os lábios dele encostem nos seus ela abre os olhos novamente.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"O que?" – Ele pergunta ainda de olhos fechados.

"Sobre o Daniel, seu melhor amigo? Meu chefe?"

"Betty, primeiramente, Daniel e eu já não somos melhores amigos há algum tempo. E francamente, depois dessa noite, acho que nem mesmo amigos."

"Por que não? Becks, o que você está dizendo?"

"Que o nosso Danny-boy está caidinho por você." – Ele explica o que entende ser o óbvio. Em choque, Betty se desvencilha de seus braços.

"O quê? Como? Do que você..." – Ela respira fundo. – "Becks, isso é absurdo. Você não pode sair deduzindo esse tipo de coisa que, diga-se por passagem, não é verdade! Daniel é meu amigo. Do mesmo jeito que ele é seu amigo."

"Não, Daniel foi meu amigo, o que significa que eu o conheço, e muito bem. E eu posso te garantir que ele nunca me olhou do mesmo jeito que ele olha pra você. Graças a Deus." – Betty ri nervosamente, incapaz de acreditar no que está ouvindo."

"Becks, não. O que você ta dizendo não faz sentido. Daniel e eu somos apenas amigos. Ele se importa e se preocupa comigo. Mas é só porque ele só quer a minha felicidade. Do mesmo jeito que eu quero a dele. Isso é tudo. Os outros sentimentos, o que você está me dizendo... Ele não me vê dessa forma."

"Betty, se eu pude ver, por que ele não veria?"

-x-

Sozinho em seu apartamento Daniel maldiz a própria sorte. Sentando em sua poltrona, a televisão ligada em qualquer canal que não recebe uma fração sequer de sua atenção. Vestindo seu pijama, em plena a sexta-feira à noite, no apartamento de sua falecida esposa. Se remoendo pela possibilidade de sua ex-assistente e melhor amiga estar nesse momento nas garras de seu ex-melhor amigo, voluntariamente.

De todas as formas que ele imaginou seu futuro, essa certamente não se encaixava em nenhuma delas. Não mesmo. Mas há quatro anos ele nem mesmo acreditava ser capaz de se apaixonar. É verdade que depois Molly entrou em sua vida e mudou isso. Mas ele a perdeu para o câncer e novamente Daniel se viu sozinho. Ele achou que a antiga vida de solteiro seria o suficiente. Mas não foi. Achou que a companhia de uma mulher diferente a cada noite o faria sentir-se menos solitário. Mas não fez. Achou que o trabalho seria o suficiente para preencher seus dias que continuaram tediosamente vazios. Daniel queria mais. Mais do que uma casa vazia. Ele queria viver. Mas não viver apenas. Conviver com alguém. Dividir suas alegrias e tristezas. Uma família. Uma companheira. Foi quando Daniel percebeu que havia crescido. E que já não cabia em sua antiga vida. Parte disso se devia a breve passagem de Molly em sua vida. Mas a verdadeira culpada, era Betty Suarez. Porque a verdadeira mudança acontecera no instante em que ela colocara os pés em sua sala e fora apresentada como sua nova assistente.

A simples lembrança de Betty faz seu coração latejar. Como ele pôde ser tão cego. Como ele não viu por trás dos óculos e da franja, por trás do aparelho ortodôntico e das estampas berrantes, a pessoa magnífica que ali se escondia? Como ele pôde ser tão fútil e egocêntrico, mas principalmente, como ele pôde ser tão burro a ponto de finalmente perceber o seu valor e mesmo assim deixa-la escapar?

E fazia tanto tempo que ele descobrira. Antes do aparelho sair de cena, antes das novas roupas, antes do novo cabelo. Antes de tudo isso ele já sabia. Mas teve medo. De arriscar e perder, mais uma vez. Perder seu bem mais valioso. Por que mais do que a mulher alvo de seu desejo, Betty era acima de tudo sua única amiga. E ele teve medo de perder isso. E agora ela estava nos braços de outro homem. E ele acabara a perdendo da mesma maneira. Sem nem mesmo ter a chance de arriscar.

.

_There's a somebody I'm longing to see_

_.  
><em>

O som de sua campainha ecoa em seu apartamento vazio e desperta Daniel de seus devaneios. Daniel espera encontrar os olhos preocupados de sua mãe ao abrir a porta. Mas encontra os olhos furiosos de Betty.

"Como você se atreve Daniel Meade!" – Ela entra como um foguete no apartamento, e Daniel apenas acompanha o balanço esvoaçante da seda de seu vestido e o rastro de seu perfume que fica no ar. Aparvalhado ele nem mesmo responde. – "Como você se atreve a interferir dessa maneira na minha vida pessoal? Me diminuir na frente das outras pessoas, questionar minhas decisões. Como você se atreve? É a minha vida, Daniel! Se você gosta ou não de quem eu escolho pra ir pra cama comigo, não vem ao caso, porque é a minha vida pessoal. Não é sua, não é da minha família, não é da sua família. É minha! E você não tem o direito de dizer nada! Você não tem direito a uma opinião, e muito menos expressar essa opinião!" – Betty despeja as palavras sem tomar fôlego uma só vez.

.

_I hope that she turns out to be_

_.  
><em>

"Você dormiu com ele?" – Ela lhe lança um olhar furioso.

"Minha vida!" – Ela respira fundo. – "Não que seja da sua conta, mas não, eu não dormi com ele, Daniel." – Daniel não consegue evitar um sorriso aliviado que se espalha em seu rosto. Betty fecha a cara.

"Desculpe." – Ele fala ainda sorrindo e sentindo-se incrivelmente mais leve.

"Você não tem o direito Daniel." – Ela fala mais calma.

"Então por que você está aqui?" – Ela não sabe como responder ou o que responder. "Por que você está aqui Betty? Por que você não está com o Becks ou qualquer outro?

"Você é meu chefe!"

"Não mais, não diretamente. Eu sei sobre a sua promoção. Sobre o Brasil." – Ele dá um passo em sua direção.

"Você é meu amigo."

"Eu sou." – Ele dá mais um passo. – "Mas também não é por isso que você está aqui. É?"

"Isso é errado." – Ela evita seus olhos azuis.

"Quem disse?" – Ele fica diante dela, à menos de um palmo de distância.

"Eu não sei." – Ela se rende em um quase sussurro.

"Betty?" – Ele a chama e ela finalmente ergue seus olhos castanhos. Daniel sente seu coração bater mais rápido. E ele está quase certo de que sente o dela também. – "Me deixe fazer parte da sua vida."

"Mas você faz, Daniel." – Ela dá um meio sorriso.

"Então me deixe fazer mais." – Ele sussurra e toca seu rosto com as duas mãos. Ela fecha os olhos. E então Betty sente. Os lábios dele contra os seus. O calor de sua pele, seu toque. Mas mais do que tudo, ela _sente_. E Daniel sente também.

.

_Someone who'll watch over me._

_._

_._

_.  
><em>

Fim.


End file.
